Imperial Brutality
by kurama and hiei fav girlf
Summary: Dark!Japan x America. America is a prisoner on the Bataan Death March. He wants to keep up the other prisoners spirits but Japan intends to break him by any means necessary. Story contains rape, violence and graphic gore.


Hello dear readers! This is one of the stories I am doing for a collection of Hetalia stories where I'm using several different pairings and writing two one shots per pairing. In one of the stories character a is dominant and in the second story I write character b is dominant. In this story Japan is the dominant so in my next Japan and America one shot America will be dominant. This story is not for the faint of heart. It contains rape, graphic gore, violence. If you have a twisted mind that loves dark stories you have come to the right place. If not I have other stories that are lovey dovey and you can find them by going to my profile! Now on with the fic and happy earlier Halloween everyone!

Imperial Brutality

The sleek black baton was forced under the American's chin and slowly raised so that Japan could look his prisoner in the eye. America was on his knees, hands cuffed behind his back. It was a warm day and being a prisoner of war was somewhat a monotonous life. He had been captured by the Japanese three months before. After the fear of beatings and death had passed it was just boring waiting for something to happen, a rescue was unlikely considering his people were already fighting in so many other places. The fact the Japan had caught him before he could get revenge for Pearl Harbor made America's blood boil but being a prisoner of war gave him a lot of time to think. Think about how he would get the ultimate revenge on the Asian nation before this war was over.

Recently the other prisoners had been looking up to him. At first when they saw him enter the encampment their hearts sank. If the mighty America had been captured then who was coming to rescue them? But as time went on the prisoners had noticed a slight change in the guards behavior. Since America had remained calmed the entire time they were all on edge. Waiting for him to make his move and when he didn't they become fearful of what act they committed towards him or the others would set him off into the rage they had been expecting.

This morning was different however, all the prisoners had been restrained, lined up and escorted out of the camp. America himself had been forcibly dragged out of his sleeping quarters and throw into the dirt before a white tent. As he lifted himself onto his knees, a sleek black object made its way towards him. Then, as he grasped his surroundings the face of his most hated enemy appeared before him. America could hardly contain his anger and it showed on his face. His muscles tensed and his fierce blue eyes darkened as if looking down into the depths of the sea.

Japan seemed highly displeased by the defiant look and without warning slammed the baton against America's temple thus sending him back into the dirt.

America let out a surprised cry as he fell to the ground.

"It seems your presence has given these poor souls some hope. That's so cruel…" Japan started as he walked around the American until his boots were in front of his face. "You've also managed to upset my guards, so much so they requested I come all the way here and take care of you right away." Japan slowly knelt down beside America's face.

"So you admit I'm the hero. Inspiring and intimidating. You know that makes you the villain here and heroes always win so I hope you're ready for severe and humiliating ass kicking you'll be getting from me soon" America smirked.

Japan angrily grabbed a fistful of the American's blonde hair and hauled him to his feet. "I'm glad to see you still have so much energy _Alfred _because we'll be going for a little walk and I'd hate for you to let down all your fans who will be joining us by submitting to me too easily, too soon" Japan shoved the baton into his back and forced him to march forward. They both looked down the semi steep hill to see the prisoners all lined up and ready to go. "Since you seem so eager, you can lead them" Japan escorted America to the very front of the line. The rocks under his bare feet had already begun to bruise and cut his soles. Once at the front, Japan mounted his horse and looked down at the prisoners as if they were nothing more than an annoying line of ants.

"March!" he commanded and even though America kept his smoldering eyes on Japan he began taking long strides forward with the long line of prisoners following suit. It was a long and hard first day. The tropical weather left the prisoners dehydrated, sunburned and aching all over. Only a few tents had been pitched. One set a ways away from the prisoners for Japan and a few around the prisoners so that the guards could rest. The prisoners were forced to sleep in the dirt and rocks with armed guards surrounding them in a tight circle. America had been brought to Japan's tent as soon as it was ready. He sat on the ground tied to a sturdy piece of lumber in the middle of the tent. Once he was gone, the guards showed no mercy to the prisoners. They weren't given so much as a crumb of food or drop of water. If anyone complained or show discontent the officers wouldn't hesitate to beat them.

"Good evening America" Japan greeted as he entered his tent and looked down at his agitated prisoner. "Nothing like a long day of exercise to invite an appetite" Japan took a seat at a small desk where a hot meal was waiting for him. America glared at Japan as he ate his meal. The smell made America salivate though he refused to let Japan think he could break his spirit. "I must say, the seasonings really do make the meal even better" Japan stated as he added a touch of vinegar to his salad and a few dashes of salt to his potatoes. He gave a sly glance to America. "You know, I might be willing to share a bite or two with you if you are willing to submit to me and amuse me in the evenings"

"Go to Hell you fucking bastard!" America growled.

"My goodness, you said that with all the ferocity of a mangy stray dog. It seems I'll have to train you so you'll see what a good offer it is to become my pet" a sickeningly sweet smile crossed Japan's lips as he strode over to America and kneeled in front of him. "Let's start with something simple. I'll pat you and in return you will kiss me. All good dogs greet their masters with wagging tails and eager kisses." Japan stated as he reached a gloved hand out and went to stroke America's cheek. America snapped his head away though given he was bound to the tent's main support it didn't do any good. Disgust overcame America's features as Japan's soft, white glove moved up and down America's cheek. A short irritable grunt escaped America as his eyes darted from the gloved hand to Japan's nearing lips. Japan's eyes were nearly closed as his lips came within mere millimeters from America's. Before their lips touched America jerked his head forward and bit down on Japan's bottom lip as hard as he could. Japan immediately pulled away and struck America hard across the face.

"You ungrateful bastard!" Japan had shouted as he struck America. He gingerly brought two fingers to his lip and pulled back a descent amount of blood. Despite his reddening cheek, America wore a triumphant, deviant smile and his eyes shown how pleased he was with himself. "It seems you are hungry but do not yet understand to not bite the hand that feeds you" Japan said regaining his composure. America could not hide his curiosity as he watched Japan pull a small device from a desk drawer. "In your past you have dealt with delinquents such as Bonnie and Clyde as well as the mafia. However, awful as those events were I can assure you the mafia you have dealt with before was nothing compared to the lessons taught by the Japanese yakuza." Japan knelt down behind America and gently fiddled with his hands until he singled out an index finger. America felt something slip beneath his fingertip and then a sickening click could before a loud, blood curdling scream.

"You sick fuck! What did you do to me?! You fucking bastard! Ahh-fuck!" America cried out. He shook his head and squinted his eyes as he struggled violently against his restraints. Japan easily appeared in front of America. America gritted his teeth to try and contain his pain as he struggled to focus on Japan. Japan extended a hand containing America's bloody index fingernail. America's face became pale and he looked as if he were going to throw up as he choked out a question. "Is…that…my-"

"Your fingernail, yes" Japan replied as he showed his long fingernail clippers to America. "The yakuza had a much more sophisticated device and they used it to instill honor to disrespectful curs." Tears threatened to spill from the corners of America's eyes. "Oh, please, no tears. We still have nine more nails to go" Fear overcame America's face as he stared at Japan in disbelief. "I take discipline very seriously and you are lacking so much I doubt you have any." Japan resumed his position behind America and reached for another finger. America tried to form fists but Japan easily pulled a finger from the fist. America panicked as he felt the cold metal slip under the nail.

"No! Stop!" America shouted. "No!" he cried out as the clipper clicked another fingernail into the dirt. Tears spilled from his eyes rapidly as the pain seared through his finger and spread through the rest of his body. Mercilessly Japan pulled forth a third finger.

"That's right America! Scream for me! Let all those who counted on you hear how weak and pathetic you are!" Japan called out as he snapped the third fingernail and another deafening wail made its way through the camp. Japan waited a few moments for America to catch his breath which came in uneven deep heaves now. Then he gently grabbed the fourth finger.

"Please Japan…please stop. I'm sorry I bit you" America begged. Ignoring America's plea Japan claimed the fourth fingernail. Becoming a little impatient Japan didn't wait for America to recover as he selected the fifth fingernail. "No more Japan!" America sobbed and twisted. The fifth click sent America into another fit of uncontrollable wails and cries. America sounded exhausted and his now defingernailed left hand was limp and bleeding a large pool of blood.

"Now now America, no passing out before I allow it" Japan cooed in his ear before biting down hard enough on the shell to draw blood. America gave a surprised yelp as he came out of his daze. Sure that America's senses had come back to attention Japan claimed the sixth fingernail. America's cries were becoming unbearable so Japan clicked nails seven, eight and nine in a matter of a minute.

"Stop" America moaned weakly.

"There, there. Just one more and I'll be able to forgive that bite my pet" Japan said softly as he ran his fingers up America's neck. America hardly reacted to the touch. He tensed as he felt Japan extend the tenth and final finger. Japan swiftly removed the nail and a weak moan that became a short cry escaped America. Japan walked back in front of America and put on a fake sympathetic look.

"Poor thing. Are you ready to be comforted?" Japan reached his hand towards America's chin. America had his head hanging as his tears dried. Once Japan's hand was close enough America let his pride ignite. He shot his head up and bit Japan's hand between his thumb and index finger. When Japan instinctively pulled away America deepened the bite. "You son of a bitch!" Japan growled as he ripped his hand away. A clear and heavily bleeding bite mark stained nearly his entire glove with deep red blood. "You that hungry?! You rabid beast! Fine, I'll feed you plenty!" Japan strode over to the table and picked up the bottles of salt and vinegar. He again went behind America and poured the vinegar and salt into his freshly wounded fingers.

"Argh!" America cried out as the intense sting sent waves of pain through his body. He twisted and turned in an attempt to escape the agony.

"You know, if I continuously apply these seasonings to these wounds your fingers will literally rot away." Japan breathed into America's ear. Once Japan had filled the wounds he came back to America's front and stared down at him with the look that a God would give an insolent mortal who had defied him. "Do you recall the amusement I spoke of earlier? You shall amuse me with the pleasure of defiling you" he brought his boot down hard on America's dick and pushed down as he spoke so America would have no misunderstanding of the next torture he would endure. Japan used a pocket knife to cut America's ropes but kept one hand pressing into America's fingers. He forced America over to the table and made him lie down so that his stomach was flat against it. He put his stomach against America's back so that he could handcuff his hands together underneath the table. Next he tied America's legs to the table legs. Japan looked at America from behind; he admired both his handiwork as well as the firmness of America's bottom. Japan again found himself searching his drawer and brought out a pair of scissors. A glimmer of fear reflected in America's eyes as Japan neared him with the scissors. "Despite your atrocious behavior your body looks like it will be worth my pursuit" Japan stated as a gloved hand slowly made its way up America's side.

Japan slowly cut America's shirt off, making sure to click the scissors loudly with each cut as he made his way up America's body. America let a small whimper escape as his shirt was discarded and the cold air hit his newly exposed skin. Even pinned down Japan could see how muscular and cut America's body was. He wasn't even completely naked yet and Japan's member had come alive. Excitement pooled in his stomach and sent a tingling sensation through his body. He went behind America and knelt down to start on America's pants. As he knelt down he grabbed America's ass for support and gave it a hard squeeze. A shiver traveled up America's spine. Japan practically massaged America's calves as he cut up his pants with one hand and felt him up with the other.

Soon America was before him, completely naked, bent over and helpless. Japan positioned himself directly behind America. He refused to let his eager excitement get the best of him before he teased America a little first. He let a gloved finger press against America's tailbone and slowly travel down and slip between his cheeks and find his sensitive pucker.

"No! Japan don't!" America cried out. A part of him believed no man would do what Japan was about to do to another man. Japan smirked down at America.

"Am I your first man? How sweet. I suppose I'll have to take extra special care of you" Japan inserted the finger.

"Hrng! Take it out Japan!" America closed his eyes and tensed his body as the finger started to wriggle around inside him.

'_Should I warn him against tensing up like this?' _Japan briefly considered as he watched the much younger nation reel in response. "_No. This brat needs to be taught a lesson'_ with that Japan inserted the second finger. America shuttered and gritted his teeth as Japan scissored his fingers. Deciding to tease his victim a little more Japan removed his fingers and sent his middle finger into the tight pucker as hard and deep as he could.

"Hah!" America yelped at the surprisingly more painful intrusion. Japan leaned over and whispered in America's ear.

"This is a preview of the rough fucking you're about to get"

"No!" America protested in a panicked whiney voice. Japan then roughly inserted three fingers using the glove that had been soaked in blood, vinegar, and salt. "Ah! It burns!" America cried at the suddenly hot searing pain. Unable to resist any longer Japan pulled his fingers out and removed his gloves along with the rest of his clothing. Once nude he retook his position behind America. He let his fingers slip up America's sides and take a firm hold of America's shoulders. Japan breathed heavily into America's ear and plunged himself all the way into the tight entrance.

"Ahh! Oh-God!" America screeched as the searing pain made America feel as if he were being torn apart.

"Heh heh heh, God isn't going to save you" Japan laughed into his ear. Japan pulled nearly all the way out and then slammed back in establishing a medium speed rhythm. "You can think of me as God. Please me and I'll reward you, anger me and you will suffer worse." Japan said as he relished in America's cries with every thrust. He was being driven mad with ecstasy, each time he moved America would tighten around him and the heat that poured over his member was as refreshing and soothing as slipping into a warm bath. Soon Japan felt his climax approach. His stomach grew tight and his pace quickened. He moved his hands up and down America's back and sides periodically leaving long red scratches which elicited America's cries to grow louder. Finally he dug his fingers into America's shoulders and pulled himself on top of America so that his dick was as deep inside of him as it could go. His release came moments later and he coated America's insides with his essence. The two breathed heavily for a while before Japan finally got up and pulled out. He slipped on a robe and retook his seat. He poured himself some rice wine and started into America's tear stained and sobbing face.

"You…monster" America managed to sputter out. "My insides are coming out"

Surprised by America's words Japan inspected his rear. His insides were not coming out but he was bleeding and cum was leaving his body. Japan patted America's head and looked him in the eyes.

"Give me that kiss and I'll take care of you"

America didn't respond. Japan grabbed him by the hair and forced his head up. This time America did not fight him as Japan pressed his lips to his. Japan slid his tongue into America's mouth and probed around. America whimpered against him and Japan broke the kiss.

"Mmm, good boy" Japan licked his lips. He went around behind America again and leaned over.

"What are you doing!?" America squeaked.

"I'm taking care of you" Japan replied as he grabbed America's length. He gave it a few fast, hard strokes and America came. His semen hit his injured hands, the floor and the underside of the table. Japan smirked down at his exhausted prisoner. "Guard, take care of this" Japan instructed a soldier stationed outside his tent. The guard cleaned America of the blood and semen, then gave him a fresh set of clothes. Once the guard was finished America was resecured to the tent's main support. Both counties fell asleep soon after.

"Get up" Japan ordered as he kicked America's face. America slowly opened his eyes and glared angrily at Japan.

'_Hasn't he ever heard the expression 'to let sleeping dogs lie?' _America's body instantly remembered the severe amount of pain it had endured the night before and America hoped to fall back unconscious before he moved around and felt the threatening sensations in his fingers and bottom.

"What a nasty look. Well I think another long walk in the sun will bake that anger out of you and if it doesn't then the two of us can spend the night working on adjusting that attitude" Japan hauled America to his feet and threw him out of the tent. Soldiers quickly collected Japan's belongings and prepared for the day's march. America was placed at the front of the line where several prisoners gave him concerned looks.

"Mr. America, are you alright? It sounded like you were really put through the ringer yesterday"

"I'm just fine! They can do whatever they want to me but I will not break! My spirit is that of a hero and heroes always win in the end!" America gave a confident smile and wink.

"But your hands!" another cried out noticing the grotesque looking fingertips.

"Relax, I told you Japan can do whatever he wants but he won't win. He may have taken my fingernails but here I stand just as strong as yesterday"

"No! Please spare us!" a sudden cry captured America and the others attention. A good size trench had been dug and a line of prisoners so terribly beaten and starved that they hardly looked human were kneeling before the trench.

"Sir! These prisoners aren't worth bringing along" reported a soldier.

"Very well, then dispose of them" Japan commanded. The soldiers then pushed the selected prisoners into the trench and began filling it in.

"Those men are still alive! You can't do this!" America screamed. Several soldiers quickly restrained him as Japan approached.

"Quiet!" Japan ordered as he sent a baton across America's face which in turn sent America to the ground. "If you're going to bark at nothing I'll just have to keep you on a leash!" Japan tied a rope around America's neck and wrists. Japan wrapped the remaining rope around his hand and dragged America to his horse. America heatedly got to his feet as Japan mounted his horse. "March!" Japan called out as he began the next day's march. The cries of the poor souls who were buried alive soon faded into the distance. The prisoners were uneasy today and America could feel their worried stares drilling into his back.

"If only they saw what I did to you last night" Japan said with that annoying smirk that made America want to punch him in the face.

'_He must sense their eyes too or he wouldn't be talking to me' _

"Maybe they can guess, after all you seem to be having some trouble walking"

"That's because you're dragging me by your horse!" America shot back defensively.

"Whatever" Japan brushed him off. The soldiers had become as merciless as the sun. Prisoners were beaten twice as hard if they slowed down. The soldiers made sure to leisurely take gulps of water and munch on rations just to remind the prisoners of their current worth to them. Others who collapsed were marched upon until they were dead then cruelly kicked to the side of the road. Eventually the day came to an end and America once again found himself restrained, alone with Japan, unable to mess up Japan's face so that he would never again have to look at that confident smirk.

"I think last night was the most fun I've had in a long time. I even got that kiss" Japan mused. "Tonight I want you to show me an even better time"

America would have said something nasty but his mouth and throat were so dry just the thought of speaking was painful. "No comeback? I doubt someone like you would be completely mine after only one night. Could it be that you're thirsty? Well since you showed me such a good time last night I think I could spare some water on you. But let's make sure it's worth letting you have some of my precious water first"

Tonight America had been tied to the ground so that he was flat on his back with a long board beneath him and his limbs outstretched. Japan straddled America and used a pocket knife to cut America's shirt open. America gave a slight groan and a disgusted look in response to the hungry look that shone in Japan's eyes. Japan slowly brought his face to America's. America started to turn his head but Japan forced his lips upon him.

"Mmgh!" America groaned unhappily as the kiss deepened. Suddenly Japan bit down hard on America's bottom lip. America gave a surprised cry as blood spurted from his lip.

"Come now America, it's no fun if you don't resist me a little" Japan licked America's blood from his lips. Japan removed a small black bag from his pocket and placed it over America's head.

"What are you doing?!" America's muffled cry called to Japan who had suddenly gotten off of him and seemed to have disappeared.

"Getting you that drink" even though America could not see him, Japan was standing over his head with a hose in his hand. Suddenly cold water fell upon America's face. America squirmed but the water continued to engulf his face.

"Japan stop! I can't breathe! Stop! I'll drown! Let me go you bastard!" America panicked. His cries came in sputters. The cold water had splashed upon America's exposed chest and had erected his nipples. Japan soon shut the water off and pinched America's nipples.

"You look so inviting like this. I want you to blow me"

"No!" America sobbed.

"You'll do it or I'll turn the water back on" when America didn't protest Japan removed the black bag and released his hands. He loosened America's leg ropes so that he could sit on his knees. Japan sat in front of America completely nude with one leg outstretched and the other positioned so that Japan could rest his head on his knee. Japan roughly grabbed America's golden locks and pushed his face towards his throbbing need. America tried to pull away but Japan held firm.

"Don't try my patience!" he warned. Tears formed in America's eyes and began to roll down his cheeks as he opened his quivering lips. Japan pushed America down onto his flesh. America started to cry and choke as the tip of Japan's length touched the back of his throat. "  
Now suck. I'll help you establish a pace" America let his tongue touch the hot flesh in his mouth and was immediately repulsed. Japan pulled America's head up and then forced it back down. America's saliva heavily coated Japan's dick and on instinct America licked the saliva coated member and tried to swallow as if he were sucking on a lollipop. His gag reflex threatened to kick back in but Japan's grasp on his hair tightened and his motions sped up. Japan relished the hot breath, wet sobs and occasional swallows that enveloped his eager cock. Strong sensations traveled up Japan's member and created a warm pool of heat in his stomach. America's sobs and cries sent vibrations through his body that sent him over the edge. He slammed America all way down to his base as his cum coated the back of America's throat. He rode out his orgasm to the fullest before loosening his grip and allowing America to pull away. America coughed and hacked trying to spit up the fluid that had contaminated his mouth.

America kept a hand to his face as he tried to catch the drool and cum that he managed to spit out, he also desperately wished to wipe his tears away.

"America you are so sexy. I adore you this way. So much so I'm ready to go again." Japan smiled. To America's horror Japan's member was still fairly firm. His eagerness getting the better of him Japan pushed America down so that his knees were underneath his bum. He retied America's wrists above his head and almost animalistically ripped his pants and underwear off his body. Japan lied down so that his chest was against America's and his legs were straight out. The shame and defeat caused more tears to spring free from America's eyes. He turned his head off to the side so that Japan could not see his face and his tears wouldn't completely blind him. Japan paid him no mind as he plunged himself deep within his prey. America gave a pain filled cry followed by more sobs as Japan began his fast and rough motions. Japan had no particular aim so he hit different spots at random. Soon enough he found America's sweet spot and concentrated on it.

"No! I don't want this!" America screamed angrily as he recognized the pain that was tearing him apart turn into pleasure with every thrust Japan gave into that particular part of him.

"Heh ha ha! America I truly wish that all of my prisoners would be as much fun as you!" Japan cried happily. His sweat pouring off his face and dotting America's face and chest. America's eyes hazed over as his vision became dotted. Japan's vision wasn't much better with all the sweat dripping into his eyes and his bangs clinging to his forehead. Suddenly a flash of white blinded both of them as they came simultaneously. Japan collapsed on top of America and both closed their eyes and breathed heavily. Not long after Japan got up without a word and left America's sight.

'_I hate this man more than anyone I have ever hated before. Before this war is over I will get him! I will!' _America thought furiously as he cried himself to sleep.

END

I hope you enjoyed the story! For those of you wanting to read the counterpart to this story I can happily tell you that I am working on it! America shall be the dominant over Japan with the Battle of Midway as his scenery! Please leave me a review if you enjoyed the story! It truly does make my day and motivate me to continue writing! I also am taking requests right now for yaoi Hetalia pairings. I will not use China or Canada though, nor any made up characters like states or cities. I also like to keep my stories realistic so alternate universe is out. But if I haven't scared you away yet feel free to ask for a story! The previous two requests I did were a fun challenge for me!


End file.
